Cry
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: All the guardians went with Tsuna to the Millefore. Various pairing. 27K, 5986, 1896, LamPin, RyoHana.


Pairings : TsunaKyoko , GokuderaHaru , HibariChrome, LamboI-Pin, RyoheiHana.

Summary : Tsuna, together with the guardians, went to the Millefore.

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.

-x-

Tsuna sat on the chair, facing the guns in front of him.

His guardians, were all here.

None of them put up a fight.

This was the only way,

To make _them_ safe.

-x-

Kyoko looked at the crowd that was surrounding her,

Everyone was busy getting onto the train,

Standing in the middle of the crowd, she took her wallet out.

The tip of her finger,

Touched the photograph in her wallet.

"Tsu-kun..."

Her usual bright smile wasn't there anymore.

The lucky charm she made for him...

Doesn't works anymore.

-x-

"_Kyoko... Here,"_

_The Sun Guardian's sister looked up, to meet her husband's eyes. _

_There was tickets in his hands, and she took it._

"_Tsu-kun... What is it for?"_

_Tsuna forced a smile out, _

"_Kyoko, take this and leave with Haru, Hana, Chrome and I-pin. Go as far as you all can, and you mustn't tell anyone that you're the wife of mine."_

_Kyoko blinked, _

_She didn't understand._

_But Tsuna's eyes, _

_It told her to believe him._

_It'll protect her._

-x-

Hana traced the smooth surface of her ring,

It's weird being quiet in the house.

There's normally shouting of being extreme.

Now,

The answer was just so clear.

She couldn't hear it anymore.

She'll miss her husband... To the extreme.

-x-

_The pair of boxing gloves were found on the table, and she felt weird._

_It was the treasure of Ryohei, and she knew he would never leave it around just like that._

"_Ryohei... What are you doing?" Hana took the gloves and looked at Ryohei._

_The bright smile that her husband always had was still there, but she could feel that it was forced out._

"_It's... Going to cost a life." _

_Hana understood._

_By that sentence,_

_Things were made clear._

_Ryohei... _

_He would not be back._

-x-

Biting her bottom lip,

She left for the station.

-x-

I-pin took the bag out of the closet, and prevented tears from dropping.

Dragging her feet to the front door,

She opened it.

As usual,

A packet of milk was found there.

She knew,

It was the last packet already.

Really,

She knew everything about the Vongola,

And how she hoped she didn't know about it this time.

-x-

_She picked the packet of milk up, and turned to close the door._

_Something was unusual today, someone was there to stop her from closing the door._

"_I-pin,"_

_Turning, she saw Lambo._

"_Eh?" _

"_There's, sort of a mission. Tolerate..." He hugged her lightly after he ended the sentence._

_She seldom seeing him being so serious._

_She already had prepared for the results._

_This wasn't a mission,_

_No._

_That was a mission._

_A mission to end people's lives._

-x-

The girl tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Yasumi, I heard that the restaurant was closed down already."

She turned to look at her friend.

"W-What? The sushi here is good!"

-x-

_Yamamoto closed his eyes slowly,_

_He was know kneeling in front of his father._

"_Dad, I'm sorry." He was still having the smile on him,_

_Touching the corner of the photo frame, _

"_Forgive me for closing the restaurant." Yamamoto's fingers left the photo frame,_

_And he left the room._

"_The Mafia..."_

_Door closed._

"_Was never a game."_

-x-

She was sorry to left Kyoko waiting there for her alone, but she knew Hana and I-pin will join her later on.

Tears just kept rolling out of her eyes.

She had gave the promise that,

She would not come back to find him.

Wiping her tears away, she just couldn't help it.

Regret was the explanation for her actions.

Haru was very afraid,

Of losing Gokudera.

-x-

"_... Che," Gokudera threw the lighter onto the table,_

_It wasn't working._

"_Hayato?" Haru came out of the room,_

_Gokudera wasn't acting right._

_The Storm Guardian looked at her, her eyes were still red._

_She held his hands tightly, afraid to let him go._

"_Must I really go?"_

_Gokudera kissed the forehead of her lightly,_

"_Don't come back to look for me. Just leave with Kyoko and others."_

_Nodding her head,_

_It was a promise._

-x-

"Start from here! Remove the ruins first!"

The workers were busy clearing things up here.

In the future,

Who will remember the person that lived here,

In the future,

Who will even remember the existence of the old building.

-x-

_The building was old._

_Familiar building._

_The building where they had fought._

_Ken and Chikusa._

_Were killed by the Millefore._

_Mukuro touched the rough surface of the walls._

_This old building was finally going to be demolished,_

_And it was going to be replaced by other things._

"_... Sorry for the inability to... Revenge, Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro closed his eyes._

_The people that he saw as friends._

_Died._

-x-

She held onto soft hands of her child,

And looked into the window from far.

She couldn't see clearly,

But she knew.

He was in there,

And she could never see him again.

"Kyoya..."

-x-

"_I'm not going off without you, Kyoya." Chrome cupped the cold cheeks of her husband._

_Hibari took the hands and sighed softly,_

_He knew this will be the outcome when he told her about leaving._

"_Hime needs a mother," Hibari shoved his wife's hair to aside lightly, as he looked at his asleep child._

_Chrome's eye was welled up with tears, _

_Holding onto Hibari's hands tightly,_

"_Kyoya... Hime needs a father too." _

_Hibari leaned his forehead on hers,_

"_I believe in you."_

_Chrome cried._

-x-

"If this is what you want... So be it. But, leave the-"

Tsuna looked up when he heard a soft laughter.

"Be assured that I won't harm the girls. They aren't related to the mafias too."

Luckily.

"But... Where's Chrome Dokuro."

Hibari closed his eyes.

Tsuna stood in front of Hibari,

He was the Tenth,

The boss.

He would try his best.

To protect.

"She wouldn't have any chances to turn the tables on you... Let her off. Please."

"I'm not that evil, of course she could be excused."

Mukuro pulled Hibari back,

It was no point of fighting back already.

Yamamoto counted..

The guns...

90, he estimated.

90 guns were pointed at them.

Gokudera stared at those guns.

It was so obviously that this wasn't a negotiation.

Lambo wasn't crying anymore.

He mustn't cry.

Because, today, he will learn to be strong.

Ryohei forced a grin out,

"United to the extreme!"

Everyone knew.

They would die today.

Closing their eyes,

The Vongola spoke.

"Just do it."

They pulled the triggers,

Gunshots were heard.

-x-

Kyoko held the hands of her best friend, Hana.

She was crying.

"Tsu-kun..."

Hana looked at the sky,

The sun was no longer visible.

Smiling bitterly, she patted Kyoko's head.

"It's bad for the unborn child."

-x-

I-pin heard the faint sound of the gunshots,

And the packet of milk she was holding to,

Suddenly became so cold.

"Lambo..."

-x-

She was near already.

But the gunshots just made everything clearer.

Haru's eyes were sore from all those crying.

Running faster, she bit her bottom lip harder.

'Hayato is not dead... He wouldn't be,'

She knew the fact already.

Stopping, she fell to her knees.

'Miura Haru... Wake up. He's gone already.'

Now what's left was only the tears to caress her cheeks.

-x-

She covered the ears of her child,

Staring at the window,

It's now tinted with red.

She blinked when someone wiped her tears away.

"Moma... Don't cry."

Chrome stared at Hime,

She was all Chrome had now.

She shook her head, "Mama is alright,"

Holding the little hands again, she turned to leave, ignoring those tears that were dropping out,

Unstoppable.

"Moma... I can't... See daddy anymore?"

Chrome carried her child up,

She couldn't answer her child.

What she did was just,

Cry.

-x-

Hoped you guys enjoyed it :3

Review please? :D


End file.
